eyeshield21fandomcom-20200223-history
Be Survivor
Music is the insert song in Episode 15 of the Eyeshield 21 Anime, performed by ZZ. Romaji= Kanjita you ni yattetai na Taishitamon ja nai ze right now Kankiwamatte kazashita my hands Kanshou babe be survivor Nanno kanjou mo nai you ni kizutsuke atte iku doushi Tada risou ippo de mo chikazuku you ni hibi saku wo roushi Nani ga seikai ka nante sa shitta kocchanai ze Sekkaku hirogaru michi ha meikaku shinjite na dream maker Na, nagen no kai Saken no kai Shimei wo kanjiteru Love for life, drive for light gunjoiro no sora Cry for fight, smile for bright kirisaite kou na Love for life, drive for light asu ga miesou da Cry for fight, smile for bright shaking your heads Kanjita you ni yattetai na Taishitamon ja nai ze right now Kankiwamatte kazashita my hands Kanshou babe be survivor Mamoru ichirin no hana itsuka hiraite hoshii kara Ranzatsu ni karanda nawa wo kamikitta fuan na manma Yasarageru bashou wa doko ni Yasarageru bashou wa koko ni Scenario nashi no story Morning glory senjou no mukou ni Na iken no kai Nigen no kai Shimei wo kanjiteru Love for life, drive for light satsubatsu toushita Cry for fight, smile for bright ima wo warai na Love for life, drive for light namida kawaita Cry for fight, smile for bright shaking your heads Kanjita you ni yattetai na Taishitamon ja nai ze right now Kankiwamatte kazashita my hands Kanshou babe be survivor Love for life, drive for light gunjoiro no sora Cry for fight, smile for bright kirisaite kou na Love for life, drive for light asu ga miesou da Cry for fight, smile for bright shaking your heads Love for life, drive for light kakeagatte kou jinsei no kaidan Cry for fight, smile for bright mainichi maiban shinki kaitaku Love for life, drive for light jibunjishin saikou no rival Cry for fight, smile for bright kanshou babe be survivor Kanjita you ni yattetai na Taishitamon ja nai ze right now Kankiwamatte kazashita my hands Kanshou babe be survivor |-| Kanji= 感じたようにやってたいな 大したもんじゃない right now 歓喜は待ってかざした my hands 完勝 babe be survivor 何の感情もないように 傷つけ合っていく同士 ただ理想一歩でも近づくように日々策を弄し 何が正解かなんてさ　知ったこっちゃないぜ せっかく広がる道は明確　信じてな dream maker な、なげんのかい？　避けんのかい？ 使命を感じてる Love for life, drive for light 群青色の空 Cry for fight, smile for bright 切り裂いてくれ Love for life, drive for light 明日が見えそうだ Cry for fight, smile for bright shaking your heads 感じたようにやってたいな 大したもんじゃない right now 歓喜は待ってかざした my hands 完勝 babe be survivor 守る一輪の花　いつか開いて欲しいかな 乱雑に絡んだ縄をかみ切った不安なまんま 安らげる場所はどこに 安らげる場所はここに シナリオなしの story Morning glory 戦場の向こうに な、行けんのかい？　逃げんのかい？ 使命を感じてる Love for life, drive for light 殺伐通した Cry for fight, smile for bright 今を笑いな Love for life, drive for light 涙乾いた Cry for fight, smile for bright shaking your heads 感じたようにやってたいな 大したもんじゃない right now 歓喜は待ってかざした my hands 完勝 babe be survivor Love for life, drive for light 群青色の空 Cry for fight, smile for bright 切り裂いてくれ Love for life, drive for light 明日が見えそうだ Cry for fight, smile for bright shaking your heads Love for life, drive for light 駆け上がってこう人生の階段 Cry for fight, smile for bright 毎日毎晩新規開拓 Love for life, drive for light 自分自身最高のライバル Cry for fight, smile for bright 完勝 babe be survivor 感じたようにやってたいな 大したもんじゃない right now 歓喜は待ってかざした my hands 完勝 babe be survivor |-| Translation= I really want to do what I feel It’s not that big of a deal right now With too much awkwardness I place my hands Sweeping victory be survivor We are ones that hurt each other like we have no feelings Just with one ideal, we get nearer through painstaking work I don’t give a damn of what is right Since there is a road leading to many, let’s believe in clear-cut dream maker Hey, are you going to throw it away? Are you going to avoid it? I feel it’s my mission Love for life, drive for light ultramarine colored sky Cry for fight, smile for bright lets cut through it Love for life, drive for light I think I see tomorrow Cry for fight, smile for bright shaking your heads I really want to do what I feel It’s not that big of a deal right now With too much awkwardness I place my hands Sweeping victory be survivor Because I want the flower that I protect, one day bloom As if I bit through a chaotic tangled up rope Where is a place I can rest? There is a place right here A story without a scenario Morning Glory past the battle Hey, can you go? Or are you going to run? I feel a responsibility Love for life, drive for light through bloody Cry for fight, smile for bright you should laugh at the now Love for life, drive for light the tears have dried Cry for fight, smile for bright shaking you heads I really want to do what I feel It’s not that big of a deal right now With too much awkwardness I place my hands Sweeping victory be survivor Love for life, drive for light ultramarine colored sky Cry for fight, smile for bright lets cut through it Love for life, drive for light I think I see tomorrow Cry for fight, smile for bright shaking your heads Love for life, drive for light let’s run up the stairs of life Cry for fight, smile for bright everyday and every night, fresh and cleared Love for life, drive for light my own self is the best rival Cry for fight, smile for bright sweeping victory be survivor I really want to do what I feel It’s not that big of a deal right now With too much awkwardness I place my hands Sweeping victory be survivor Category:Music Category:Insert Songs